


Do your research

by classicpleistocene



Series: A Czech and an Italian walk into an ice skating anime [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 2, EmiMike Week 2017, Italian Character(s), Italiano | Italian, Kinda, Language Barrier, M/M, also there's a first which would fit day 1, czech character, shameless fluff, this is so stupid I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicpleistocene/pseuds/classicpleistocene
Summary: After World Championship, Michele and Emil take a week off together to be cuddly boyfriends and discover each others' secrets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Emimike Week 2017 ♥
> 
> Set around four months after the first work in this series, but it can be read on its own.
> 
> Enjoy this semi-autobiographic fluff (I hope it's funny).
> 
> Find me on Twitter: [@cl_pleistocene](https://twitter.com/cl_pleistocene) or [on Tumblr](https://aftgonice.tumblr.com/)  
> 

“Mickeeyyy…”

Sara’s voice was strange. Michele didn’t recognize it.

“Mickeeeyyyy…”

“Sara?”

A hand curled in a fist connected gently with his shoulder. “Not Sara, you perv.”

His mind came back to him. “Did I fall asleep?”

He felt it then, the small pool of drool he left-

Not on the pillow, but on Emil’s arm.

“Ugh. Sorry.”

He wiped his mouth with his wrist and tried to take care of the mess he made on Emil, but the other man was already wiping his arm on the bed sheet with a grin on his face.

“What time is it?”

“Around four.”

The afternoon light filtered from the half-opened shutters.

“Did I fall asleep?” repeated Michele. “Right after-”

Emil shut him up with a soft kiss, the way he always did when Michele couldn’t bring himself to complete a sentence that was still too awkward for him to say out loud.

“Yes, you did.”

Michele took in their surroundings. For once, he didn’t feel like he should scold his boyfriend for the messy state their hotel room was in, since Michele himself had contributed to it earlier, as their discarded clothes testified from the path they drew on the floor. Not to mention the clump of paper tissue on the nightstand.

This was the second hotel they shared that week. Worlds had just ended, but they had booked an extra week (in a different hotel, to try to avoid rumors from the press) just to enjoy each other’s company. And get a chance to visit Helsinki, if they ever managed to leave the bed.

It was the first time they were truly alone, without Sara and Mila and all the other figure skaters.

He scooted closer to Emil, laying his head between his shoulder and neck. He traced lazy patterns on his chest, any sexual thoughts set aside for now. He just enjoyed touching him to make up for all the time they were forced to spend apart.

“It’s funny,” Emil said after a while.

“Mh?”

Emil spoke softly, his lips on the top of Michele’s head. “You become the touchy-feely one when we’re in bed.”

Michele feigned offended. “I do not.”

“We’ve been together four months, I have gathered enough evidence to back my claims.”

He raised his head to look Emil in the eyes. “You don’t know everything about me.” He tried to go for a challenging tone, but failed when he saw him smile.

“You’re right, not yet.” He got Michele to lie back on the mattress, propped himself on one elbow and looked down at him. “Let’s see. What’s your favorite color?”

Michele rolled his eyes. “Blue.”

“What’s your favorite _gelato_ flavor?”

“Uhm, anything fruity. Is this really-”

“Hush, _miláčku_.” He kissed the tip of his nose, then stopped to think for a while. “Where are you ticklish? I feel like I don’t know that yet.”

“Nowhere.”

“Bullshit. Everyone is ticklish somewhere.”

“ _Non io._ ”

“Michele Crispino. I, Emil Nekola, as your boyfriend, demand to search you for your ticklish spot.”

Michele laughed. “This is absurd. I don’t have one.”

“Just because nobody has _found_ it-”

“I. Don’t. Have. One.”

“Then let me look for it anyway and make a fool out of myself when I don’t find it.”

Michele sighed dramatically. “Go ahead.”

Emil’s face lit up. It was hard to keep pretending annoyance when Emil looked so cheerful. _He really acts like a child sometimes_ , Michele thought. He supposed the four years difference between them had to show somewhere.

Emil tried to tickle him in the most common spots, without success. Michele was torn between feeling smug and wanting to see Emil satisfied, but before he could settle on one of those, the skin on the inside of his ankle reacted to Emil’s touch. He involuntarily moved his foot away, and Emil was quick to claim his victory.

“Your _ankle_? Of all places, you’re ticklish on your _ankle_?”

“Are you tickle-shaming m-”

He couldn’t finish his sentence before Emil _really_ started tickling him. He started laughing and tried to pull his foot away, but Emil sat on his legs with his back to him and continued, alternating feathery touches to little scratches.

All forces left Michele and he dropped on his back, his eyes filling with tears and his laughter too loud for the thin hotel walls.

It was hard to breathe as he blurted out, “Emil, _dai_ , stop it!”

Emil paused for a second and turned to look at him, just to keep tickling him before he could completely recover.

“ _Daiiii_!”

Emil stopped again and got off of him, sitting cross-legged next to him. When Michele’s laughter died and he could finally breathe again, Emil flicked his nose with his fingers.

“Ow. What was that for?”

“You’re such a meanie.” Emil crossed his arms too, completing the child-like impression he was giving.

“I’m…? You’re the one who just tortured me.”

“You told me to _die_!”

“Wh-”

 _Oh._ It probably wasn’t that funny, but Michele was still high on his laughing fit, and laughter came easy again as he tried to explain the small misunderstanding. Still, no more than a few syllables came out before he was able to continue his explanation.

Emil was laughing as well, and it was just this for a few minutes, until Michele recovered enough to be able to speak.

“I didn’t say _die_ , but _dai._ D-a-i.”

Emil reached to wipe a few tears still falling from Michele’s eyes. “Yeah, I figured something like that. What does it mean though?”

“Like ‘come on’? In this case it just meant ‘stop it’. But if you figured it was something like that why did you act offended?”

Emil lied down next to him. “I just wanted to see you laugh more. It’s so rare.”

Michele puffed air into his face. “It’s not. I laugh plenty.”

“And still I can’t get enough of the way your lips curl up when you try to hide your smile from me.”

Michele didn’t hide it then, the genuine smile that appeared on his lips. The smile that Emil hurried to kiss.

“ _Ti amo,_ ” Michele blurted out.

He’d known that since that week in Barcelona, but it was the first time he’d said it out loud. He froze, eyes wide to look at what effect his words had on Emil. For a second his mind went to the possibility that Emil hadn’t understood him, that he’d never researched how to say _I love you_ in his language, but he quickly put that thought aside when he saw the sweet smile Emil had on his face.

“ _Miluji tě_ ,” Emil whispered back.

Michele’s heart felt lighter, and he smiled to his boyfriend.

He had done his research too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and friendly reminder that comments feed a writer's soul :)


End file.
